


Chance Ball

by Myqueenmarceline, Setkia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setkia/pseuds/Setkia
Summary: “So, you’re the Little Giant.”“Uh ...”“When were you gonna tell me?”“Preferably never?”“That’s not fair, Sensei.”





	Chance Ball

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own Haikyūu!!, this was a scene that kind of got away from us. We have no idea where it's going, but we hope you enjoy.

It’s been a long day minding the store. Keishin wouldn't normally stay so late, but he just knows that those damn volleyball kids will be hungry once they’re done with their practice (and really, who is he to fault them for a practice running late?).

The bell above the door chimes and Keishin braces himself for the tornado of energy that’s about to come in.

The boys pile in, at least three of them trying to get through the door at the same time. 

_Calm the fuck down._

They’re yelling at each other, something about running into the net and nearly taking it down. Whatever it is, the little redhead seems really worked up about it.

_The captain looks almost as done as I am._

He reaches for the pork buns, already eager for them to leave. 

If they’re here too long, _he’s_ going to show up, and Keishin wants to get the fuck out of there before he can give the guy another chance. Not because he’ll stop refusing, but because the look on Takeda-sensei’s face when he gets rejected does something weird to his stomach and he doesn’t like it. Best not think about it too much.

_Wait. Shit. Fuck, God dammit, no—_

There’s a problem.

The soccer team came by early again, and he’s only got three meat buns left.

He can lie and tell them he’s all out, but they probably won’t believe him.

“This is all that’s left,” he says, matter-of-factly. He puts them on the counter, in full view of everyone, resting his head in his hand as he waits for the fight to break out.

“Daichi’s the captain, he should get one,” says the boy with the shaved head.

“No, it’s fine, I’m not that hungry—”

“YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR SENIORITY ABOVE THEM WHILE YOU STILL CAN!”

“Eh, Tanaka, I don’t think that’s necessary …”

The shaved boy turns to the one with the silver hair. “Do you want one, Suga? You’re the co-captain—”

“HINATA! WAIT YOUR TURN!”

“Ow! Bakayama!” The short boy with the orange hair recoils his hand back and frowns. “You didn’t have to hit me!”

_Well, this is hell._

“Tsukki should get one!” the freckled one proclaims, moving a little closer to the tall boy with the glasses.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.” He’s looking at the ground but there’s a grin on his face.

_The fuck?_

“No one’s getting anything until we’ve sorted ourselves out—”

“YOU TELL THEM, DAICHI!”

“Tanaka, that includes you.”

The other boys are never this rowdy. The fuck goes on at Karasuno nowadays?

The bell chimes above the door again.

_Shit. Where are the exits?_

He knew he should’ve escaped while he had the chance.

“Evening, Ukai-kun.”

Keishin nods politely. “Sensei.”

"Have you changed your mind about earlier?"

The blond grits his teeth. The boys become background noise as he focuses on the damn advisor with his stupid fucking green sweater and his dorky as hell glasses and his fucking eyes that do that thing that- _shit no, don’t think about that._

“I already told you, I'm not changing my damn mind!"

“Oi, Take-chan, would you like one?” asks one of the boys and Keishin remembers he’s not alone in the store. He can’t deal with this right now.

Ignoring the man’s protests for the meat bun ( _just fucking take it, you idiot)_ , he leaves the store, and lights up a cigarette, letting the nicotine clear his senses.

“Ukai-kun!”

_Of fucking course._

Can't he get a minute of peace?

He turns sharply and glares as best as he can. “The fuck do you want?”

The idiot doesn’t even have the sense to look afraid. It’s actually kind of impressive- _no, not going down that road._

“I just—”

“I know what you want, my name, right? The whole Coach Ukai thing to shock people’s systems and take your team seriously. You’re not going to get it, the moment they see me they won’t take you guys seriously.”

“I mean, you _do_ dye your hair weirdly—”

“There’s nothing wrong with my hair!” Keishin bites harshly on his cigarette. He can feel the ash as it crumbles. “It doesn’t matter anyway, I’ve heard it all before—”

“But these boys—”

“Are amazing, yadda yadda yadda, leave me the fuck alone! Have I not made myself clear?”

“You have… but if you could just see them—”

“This isn’t some kind of anime or whatever, where I’ll catch them playing and it’ll blow my mind and I’ll just instantly change gears and decide I’ll fulfill my lifelong dream of being a coach—”

“Your lifelong dream is to be a coach?”

“It was a hypothetical! Besides, didn’t you hear me? This is real life, not the plot of some weekly manga the boys pick up after school.”

“But—”

“Ah ah ah—”

“NO!”

Keishin stares. The cigarette falls from his mouth.

_Well. That was unexpected. Who knew such a small body could make such a loud noise?_

“It’s my turn to talk, you’ve done your bit! You never listen when I say anything, so this time, I’m going to say my piece, without your interruptions.” He’s turning red, and Keishin can’t tell if it’s from embarrassment, or if he’s out of breath. He’s totally shaking.

_He has no fucking clue what he’s doing._

“These boys are so talented, and I don’t feel I can help them reach their full potential alone. I barely know anything about the sport, the positions, or how to formulate a good strategy, never mind how to critique them to help them improve. I know you played volleyball in high school, and I just thought you’d be a better role model than I could.”

_Shit. No, don’t avert your eyes like that. Guilt trips are the **worst** ****._

Keishin sighs.

_I am **so** going ****to regret this._

"Listen, it's already late, but if you want, come by tomorrow during your lunch break and I can give you a few tips.”

“Really?” asks Takeda, his eyes sparkling.

“Don’t get me wrong, I'm NOT going to help you coach,” he snaps, biting down harshly on his cigarette. Think of something else, fuck, he’s not allowed to look like that, “but I can teach you a bit about the sport and strategy."

The advisor perks up instantly, eyes bright with determination. "That would be excellent! Thanks again! I really appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Once he’s gone, Keishin stands, rooted to the spot.

_Goddamn, his smile._

The guy may be a wimp, but he’s got a good heart, and maybe, kind of, sorta, just a little, itty, bitty bit cute when he smiled and got all enthusiastic like that.

Flicking his cigarette butt into the street, Keishin covers his face, sighing deeply.

_I am **so** fucked ****._


End file.
